It is well known to use dose indicators, and more particularly dose counters, with fluid dispenser devices. The term “fluid” refers to gases, liquids, pastes, or powders. The counters are generally for displaying the number of doses that have been dispensed or the number of doses that remain to be dispensed, and various types of counters have been made. A first family of counters is constituted by mechanical devices that generally include counting wheels that are turned while the device is being actuated. Such counters present drawbacks in that they are generally rather bulky and require the structure of the device to be modified significantly so as to enable the counter to be adapted thereto. In addition, since the size of such counters is limited, the number of doses that can be counted is clearly also limited, and when a large number of doses is disposed in the reservoir, e.g. 200 doses, the display generally becomes very small and therefore difficult to read, in particular for the elderly. Another type of counter is constituted by electronic counters. Such counters include an electronic display which is changed each time the device is actuated. Such electronic counters require an electricity supply, and are generally also rather bulky. Depending on the type of energy source used, there is the risk that after a relatively long storage period, the energy source will be exhausted, such that the counter can no longer operate. In particular, this can occur with batteries, whether rechargeable or otherwise. Documents EP-684 047, U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,659, WO 02/058771, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,647 disclose the use of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) which require a power supply (generally by means of a battery) in order to operate.